staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Sierpnia 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Wakacje z Jedynką - SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Dobre algi, gdzie nas nie ma, odc. 41 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Wakacje z Jedynką - Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 1/7 Klondike - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Agata Siecińska, Henryk Gołębiewski, Andrzej Kowalewicz, Sergiusz Lach, Filip Łobodziński, Teofila Koronkiewicz, Lidia Korsakówna, Teresa Lipowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 2/7 Karioka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Rodzinna opowieść o Wojciechu Korfantym 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zygmunt Skonieczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Miejsce z historią - Nowy Wiśnicz - Perła baroku 12'; cykl reportaży; reż.:Urszula Boruch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Przystań - odc. 5/13 - Spóźnieni kochankowie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewające Indie. cz. 1. Pustynia Thar: święte piaski (Wildest India) 52'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); reż.:Richard Kirby; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 87 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 88 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Polskie Wakacje - Pod Tatrami - 14.08.14. "Osterwa"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Klan - odc. 2588 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 MacGyver III - odc. 5, Ogień i lód (MacGyver III, ep. 5, Fire and Ice); serial kraj prod.USA (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 77 (seria VI, odc. 12) - Przywódce - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Mistrzowie komedii - Żandarm i kosmici (Gendarme et les extra - terrestres, Le) - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1978); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Guy Grosso; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Wojna i pamięć - Godzina "W" - txt. str. 777 77'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Ewa Błaszczyk, Jerzy Gudejko, Piotr Łysak, Wojciech Wysocki, Tomasz Stockinger, Irena Laskowska, Katarzyna Łaniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Bałtycki Festiwal Piosenki - Karlshamn 2014; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 MacGyver III - odc. 5, Ogień i lód (MacGyver III, ep. 5, Fire and Ice); serial kraj prod.USA (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Żandarm i kosmici (Gendarme et les extra - terrestres, Le) 87'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1978); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Guy Grosso; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Notacje - Krystyna Danuta Berwińska. Kukiełki pod barykadą; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Ale mądrale!; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy odc. 92-Miłość do sztuki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 604; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Czas honoru - Powstanie: główni bohaterowie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1140 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 350 Rockman; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Familiada - odc. 2115; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kava - a nie kawa - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 34 "Wyklęta"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 21 Ideały, a sprawa trawnika - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 22 Wakacje - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1063; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. Nad morzem (1) - txt. str. 777; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 18/80; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 19 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 07 zgłoś się - Złocisty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Czy świat oszalał? - Złowroga charyzma Adolfa Hitlera: miliony prowadzone ku przepaści - odc. 2/3 (Dark charisma of Adolf Hitler. Leading milions into abyss - ep.. 2) 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Laurence Reese; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Huragan (Hurricane, The) 139'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Norman Jewison; wyk.:Denzel Washington, Vicellous Shannon, Deborah Kara Unger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Instynkt - odc. 5 "Ten pierwszy raz"; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Złowroga charyzma Adolfa Hitlera: miliony prowadzone ku przepaści - odc. 2/3 (Dark charisma of Adolf Hitler. Leading milions into abyss - ep.. 2) 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Laurence Reese; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Złote runo 81'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Zbigniew Mazurek, Sylwia Ross, Monika Bolly, Wiesław Rudzki, Roman Kondratiuk, Stanisława Celińska, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 XVI Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych Rzeszów 2014 - Folklor Narodów Świata cz. 1; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 71 (seria VI, odc. 2) - Powrót Piotra - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 72 (seria VI, odc. 3) - Fatum - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Polonia w Komie - Grecja - Brat Aleksander (542); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy-Skandal w prasie (ep. 10 - Scandale dans la) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Bąblandia - Motylek; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Dom na głowie - odc. 5 - Warkocz komety; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Naturalnie zakręceni odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zapiski Łazęgi - Resko; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Galeria - odc. 166; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 56 - Salsa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 87* - Ciężka ręka prawa - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Ranczo - odc. 88* - Koniec świata w Wilkowyjach - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (206); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Smaki polskie - Kaczka luzowana; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1009* - Janek z Zakroczymia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Galeria - odc. 166; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Grecja - Brat Aleksander (542); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 56 - Salsa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Sojusznicy; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 46* "Znak Rosenfarba" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Huśtawka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Wskazówki - Wolimierz (543); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 23 (seria II, odc. 10) - Zabójcza dawka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Komisarz Alex - odc. 24 (seria II, odc. 11) - Prawdziwa śmierć - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Zapiski Łazęgi - Rybokarty; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 166; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dom na głowie - odc. 5 - Warkocz komety; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Huśtawka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Wskazówki - Wolimierz (543); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 56 - Salsa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 16. Przystanek Woodstock 2010 - Maleo Reggae Rockers & goście; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Resko; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia